


Steal a Kiss at Midnight

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk AU, F/M, Humour, Modern AU, NYE - Freeform, Romance, bad words, stealing a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSaku. MadaSaku. Someone tries to steal a kiss at midnight. NYE request fic.
Relationships: Itasaku - Relationship, Madasaku - Relationship
Series: Tumblr request [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Steal a Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For Anon

“Itachi,” said Madara.

“Hn?”

“G’talk to tha’ lady. Bring ‘er over ‘ere,” slurred Madara. He took another sip of his whiskey, starting to talk before he’d finished swallowing. Were it not for the black-on-black of his three-piece Tom Ford, he would have appeared as soused as he was. “An’ tell’er shees pr’ty.”

Holding his tongue but looking at his brother Sasuke for confirmation, Itachi nodded and walked slowly to the other side of the dining room.

* * *

“He’s still looking at you,” said Ino, checking in the reflective, angled ceiling above the bar where she and Sakura were enjoying cocktails.

Wincing with embarrassment, Sakura slumped forward over the bar. She had spent a small fortune on her dress, hair and make-up that night to enjoy herself with her best friend. This was a girls night. Chicks before dicks, sisters before misters, hoes before bros. Simply, ladies came first that night. Especially ahead of drunk dicks.

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” moaned Sakura.

“Nope. One of his sober associates is making his way over. Tall, long, silky hair, tailored suit that cost more than my car—”

Lifting her glass and holding the eye of the bartender, Sakura took a deep, calming breath. When the bartender came to refill her glass, Sakura heard a polite throat clearing behind her from a sinfully low voice.

“Excuse me,” said Itachi. 

“Just keep ‘em coming,” said Sakura sotto voce to the bartender before turning to Itachi. “Hi, can I help you?”

“My colleague would like to invite you for conversation and drinks at his table.”

Sakura, ignoring Ino’s smirk, blinked before answering Itachi.

“I’m here with a friend this evening, but thank you for the—”

“Are you included with this package?” asked Ino. “If so, I’ll go with you, which means we’ll still be having our girl night, just at your place. I mean, your table.”

Itachi’s slow, sexy smile as he regarded the women sealed it.

Sakura could have cursed Ino; she downed her drink to prevent herself from giving in to the urge. Instead, she held her glass out to the bartender again. “Make it a double.”

With Sakura’s refill acquired, Itachi led the women to Madara’s table.

* * *

It went downhill from there.

Ino was enjoying herself thoroughly while Sakura slowly began praying for divine intervention. The drunk man, Madara, was leaning over and on Sakura as she tried to heave him and his wandering hands away. Luckily he was too inebriated to properly paw at her. 

“—and then, then I said… whadd’I say, ‘tachi?”

Sakura gripped her cup harder, her jaw tight. 

“Oh, the countdown’s started,” said Ino, looking up at the television.   
“-9-8-7-”

“Oh, r’ly!” slurred Madara, his arm around Sakura’s shoulders, squeezing her closer.

“-6-5-4-3-2-”

“Oh, fuck,” muttered Sakura, trying to squirm away.

“-1-”

Madara leaned in to kiss Sakura’s cheek—

“Happy New Year!”

—and promptly fell over her lap, then off her lap, before landing on the floor with a single, lax, thud where he promptly began snoring. Only his arm was visible as it had remained in Sakura’s lap. 

Disgusted, Sakura stared at his slumped form for a full minute before she felt a gentle tap to her shoulder.

“May I?” whispered Itachi in Sakura’s ear.

“Hmm?” asked Sakura, turning to—

Itachi’s kiss ghosted across her lips.

Frozen in place with the snoring behemoth at her feet, Sakura stared at Itachi in shock.

The hint of a devilish smile curled the corner of Itachi’s lips as he pulled away.

“Better get him home,” said Itachi, lifting Madara’s arm off Sakura’s lap to put around his shoulders. 

Completely bemused, Sakura watched Itachi carry her husband back to his car, leaving her with Ino for the remainder of the night.

“Did… Did he just…”

“Hm?” asked Ino.

Sakura turned to Ino, her lips set in a tight line. Ino’s voice had been far too casual. She should have been jumping all over Sakura for what Itachi just pulled.

Realization dawned.

“Why did you sell me out on our Girls Night Out? You traitor.”

“Itachi offered a favour if I could get you close enough to steal a kiss.”

“What about chicks before dicks?!”

Ino leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table as she gave Sakura a knowing smile.

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Her cheeks warming, Sakura reached for her glass again.

“Bitch,” muttered Sakura.

“You’re welcome,” sang Ino. Taking a sip of her tequila, Ino arched a brow and looked at Sakura. “So, was it good?”

“Fuck you.”

Ino smirked.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
